「Normal Perfect」
by ThisWriterIsFalse
Summary: Fourteen years ago, he gave Medaka Kurokami a purpose. Now, a lone Hitoyoshi Zenkichi transfers between schools, looking to fulfill a hospitalized Medaka's desire to reform the world. What will become of Hitoyoshi as he sets his sights on the fascist regime of Honnouji academy? And what adventures will Matoi Ryuko share with this seemingly benign student?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a usual day at Honnouji Academy. Various signs across the slums read "Lemon's half-off" and "Sale on Unidentifiable Matter". The gray and looming sky hung over the slums of Honnou town. And what towered above the clouds was the pyre of the great Honnouji Academy, which radiated a light vanquishing all but the darkness circulating above the slums.

Just by that picture alone, it was highly clear what idea this school had represented. But to see even more of this academy's philosophy, one must simply look at how rich and extravagant the apartments seemed to turn as they climbed closer and closer to the school standing way on top. One must see how, on a daily basis, the citizens and No-stars of the slums were oppressed and bullied by the corrupt and evil One-stars. And how the One-stars were, in turn, commanded by the more powerful Two-stars. And how the Two-stars followed every word of the Three-star Elite Four like a pack of dogs.

The academy's philosophy was that of the strong over the weak. The idea that morality was less important than the privilege that the rich had over the poor. The absolution that it was kill or be killed..

Kill la Kill: That was what it meant to be a student at Honnouji Academy. And on that usual day, an unusual occurrence had transpired. Honnouji had received, not one, but two new transfer students. What's more is, they each had a guitar case slumped across their shoulders.

While one was a 17 year-old female junior with cold blue eyes accompanied by gear shaped pupils, the other was 16 year-old male junior whose entire appearance, save for his strawberry-blonde hair, displayed the exact proportions of a normal teenage boy. The girl's hair, on the other hand, was completely black save for one red streak lazily sitting on top of her forehead.

While she had worn a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves, the boy had on the standard Honnouji Academy No-star uniform. The only difference in his attire was that he had the sleeves slightly rolled up as well as a pair of shades covering his clear blue eyes. For whatever reason, that he was wearing sunglasses, still remains a mystery.

"Can I see your lemons, Miss?" asked the boy as he loomed over the lemons arranged in one of the various kiosks spread across the slums.

"You're already looking at them," answered the old Kiosk attendant with a grunt.

The boy scratched his head in embarrassment. "Oh yeah..." he chuckled stiffly. It had been a while since he had anything to eat. He was willing to eat a whole batch of lemons if it would ease the grumbling in his stomach.

The Kiosk Attendant gazed up at the youth and then sighed. "Transfer, right?"

"Excuse me?" the boy replied as he weighed the lemons in his hands.

The Attendant sighed again before putting on a smug smirk. "I can see it on your uniform, kid. You have no idea how this academy works. Ah, but don't worry. You'll learn soon enough..."

Before the boy could respond, a girl, carrying a guitar case similar to his, had bumped right into him causing both of the straps to loosen upon impact. As both of the students had landed on the ground with a light thud, the Kiosk attendant found herself slightly amused by how easy it was to tell between a "veteran" and a transfer simply by a transfer's complete hopelessness.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" chided the girl as she immediately grabbed one of the guitar cases that fell on the ground.

The boy looked at her with a cheerful grin. "But Miss, I was standing there the entire time. So I think I should be saying that to you." He then grabbed a guitar case from the floor and strapped it to his back. Adjusting his sunglasses, the boy stood back up and offered her his hand.

The girl looked bewilderingly at the boy for a few seconds. Judging by his friendly demeanor, which had clashed with that of every other Honnouji student she had met previously, she concluded that he must've been a transfer student at the academy just like her. It was also obvious that he was offering her a helping hand. _That happy grin of his pisses me off _thought the girl. She smacked it away and carried herself up.

"I don't need your help. I'm fine by my own."

All the boy could do was give her a perplexed look before the sudden shock of hearing the Kiosk attendant's screams had brought him out of his deep thought.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going without paying for that!?"

Looking over his shoulder, the boy could see the girl walking away with a lemon in her hand. He could also see one lemon missing from the kiosk. Putting two and two together, the boy confirmed that the girl had, at some point, swiped the lemon from the cart when he and the lady weren't paying attention.

"Are you listening to me?!"

The girl continued to walk away from the woman, completely ignoring her calls. Immediately, the boy had pulled out his wallet.

"Don't worry, Ma'am! I'll pay for the lemon she took," he assured with a chivalrous tone.

Hearing his statement, the woman had dropped her earlier snark and smiled at the boy with open glee. "Oh, you will. Thank you! There are rarely such well-refined gentleman as yourself in this world, you know."

"Oh, it's no problem, Miss," the boy replied, scratching his head. "I do my best to make others happy."

Even though she was several meters apart, the girl couldn't help but listen in on the exchange between the boy and the Kiosk attendant. "What a weirdo," she said to herself before walking up several flights of stairs. It was strange how he had been carrying a guitar case similar to hers. What was even more strange were those sunglasses that hung over his eyes despite there being no sun in the sky whatsoever... But she thought nothing of it.

She had business to attend to at this school and didn't have time to be messing around with weirdos. The girl had then made her way towards the cable cart which would take her up to the academy entrance.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Meanwhile, after paying the "kindly" Kiosk lady, who had offered him several of her dried lemon reserves as a sign of gratitude, the newly filled-up student had strode through the slums towards the direction of the long stairway to Honnouji academy. He could witness the academy towering over the streets no matter where he want. "So that's Honnouji," he said to himself as he looked upwards a third time.

Before he could finish his thought, a younger boy with brown hair accompanied by goggles had bumped into him.

"Sorry about that, sir!" the younger boy said as he continued to run off.

The older student shook his head before continuing towards the staircase. _The people in this town sure do love bumping into each other _he thought.

It was only when he was half-way up the stair case, through the exhaustion of climbing up the obscenely long flight of stairs, had the boy noticed a slight emptiness in his pockets. Reaching into his uniform, the transfer student's sweat covered hands could feel a vacant space where his wallet should be. _What happened to my wallet? _he pondered. He didn't remember leaving it at home. He had payed the Kiosk lady with it not a moment ago.

Using whatever energy he had left to shrug his shoulders, the boy had thought _It'll come back, eventually... _and continued on with the grueling staircase climb (which he wouldn't have to go through had he known, beforehand, that there was a cable cart to Honnouji in the slums).

* * *

(...)

* * *

While that was happening, the girl had made her way out of said cable cart and moved towards the academy entrance, guitar case strapped across her shoulders. The first thing she could notice upon entering was a nearly naked student hanging right above her. On him was a sign saying, "This is a naked pig who dared to defy Honnouji Academy. As such, justice was dealt."

A smirk came across the female transfer's lips. "Eh? This city's dangerous, but this school is just as bad, I see. Interest-"

Before she could finish her statement, she had heard a noise emanating from the staircase. Turning completely to its source, she could see the boy, from earlier, crawling up the steps with an expression of defeat on his face. "Food, water, shelter..." he mumbled as he momentarily passed out on the floor.

The student looked at the other confusedly before sighing and turning around to complete her monologue. "Something tells me I'll find some leads here." Crossing into the gate, she added, "And hopefully, I won't have to talk with that idiot while I'm here..." As she made her way past the hanging body, she could feel a rustling in her guitar case that was highly unusual for the thing she kept inside, but chose to ignore it.

* * *

(...)

* * *

On the other end, the boy had shortly regained consciousness and stood up with an air of complete victory. "Ha ha ha," he laughed exasperatingly. "I did it. I done it!" Despite his feelings of success, he couldn't help but question why he had so much trouble climbing a staircase that, on any other day, he could've easily ran laps around.

When his strap had snapped a second time, the answer had immediately hit him. Everything was lighter! He could actually outstretch his arms and move around freely again. But that made no sense. Usually, the stuff he kept in his guitar case was light and easy to carry. This guitar case, only now noticing after picking it up again, had weighed a ton! But why would his guitar case weigh so much? Actually, was this _his _guitar case?!

Remembering vaguely what had happened after he bumped into the student at the lemon stand, the boy hurriedly opened the case to find a red scissor blade stuck in between the edges. "Oh, geez... We must of mixed up cases at that lemon stand," stated the boy with a short sigh.

In any case, he would have to return this case to the girl before doing anything else. He had heard how brutal and tyrannical the Student Council President of Honnouji Academy was. Seeing the body of a student, who looked like it's owner was nearly tortured before being given the sweet embrace of death, did nothing to reaffirm his suspicions.

Clutching his chest, the boy had stated, "I'll make everyone happy. That's my- no, our purpose... I promise." He then made his way towards the academy entrance, and in doing so, towards his greatest challenge yet...

_**The Reforming of Honnouji Academy!**_

**End of Prologue...**


	2. Chapter 1: Part One

**_ Disclaimer: Kill la Kill and Medaka Box are the source content for this Fic. Characters are property of Studio Trigger and Nisio Isin (writer)/Akira Akatsuki (artist)/Shueisha (publisher), respectively._**

* * *

(...)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Two Transfers  
**

_**Part One**_

While relatively orderly, Honnouji's classrooms, especially in the no-star categories, tended to be quite rowdy when the teacher or any of the Club Members were not in the vicinity. This tenacious playing around was stalled when the no-stars had heard the door to the classroom being slid open and the sounds of two people's footsteps entering in. The first to come through was the homeroom teacher, who had appeared to be the absolute definition of minimum wage, substitute teacher. Covering his eyes were a pair of long-rounded shades. His light blue hair was quite large and messy and accompanied much of his slacking visage save for the few beard lines on his chin. Other notable traits could be seen in his hunchback as well as his un-tucked dress shirt, pants, and slippers.

"Okay, okay, everyone settle down!" the homeroom teacher had shouted in a rather meek tone. We've got a new transfer. Please introduce yourself..."

The second person to enter through was a girl who looked to be about seventeen. Hunched upon her shoulders was a large guitar case. Lines of students clad in No-star uniforms stopped what they were doing to hear what the transfer student had to say.

"Ryuko Matoi," neutrally announced the transfer. Bold red Kanji denoting her name had appeared from out of nowhere, however, not a single person had seemed to notice it.

The teacher fixed his glasses before continuing on with the transfer's introduction. "This is Ryuko Matoi." He began writing her name as well as today's lesson on the chalkboard. "Who has transferred into Second Year Class K today..."

_So this is what regular life is like in this school... _thought Ryuko. It was just like an ordinary high-school save for the slums and the occasional patrolling one-stars "asking" for "protection" payments.

From the crowd of seats slid out the energetic hand of a random no-star. "Ryuko-chan, Ryuko-chan..." yelled the cheerful brown-haired cocoanut-head. "Over here, over here! The desk is free! Suzuki used to sit here, but he was killed by the Student Council yesterday, so it's open now!"

"You know each other...?" asked the teacher once he was done writing on the chalkboard.

Ryuko lightly shook her head. "I wouldn't say that we were acquaintances exactly..."

"Well, that's how Mankanshoku is. That'll be your seat, then."

The girl let out a small sigh before sitting down in the empty seat next to the odd girl. "I'm Mako Mankanshoku!" immediately stated the no-star. "Well, I'll be. You said the you're transfer student! Nice to meet you!"

Ryuko gazed at the other indifferently. "That boy you said that was killed by the student council..." She pointed her thumb callously at the wall where the entrance was past. "Was that him out front?"

"Right, right!" answered Mankanshoku. "That kind of thing happens all the time! So don't worry about!"

"Alright, let's begin the lesson," announced the homeroom teacher from his desk.

Ryuko continuously leaned on her seat with an expression of indifference, as if everything around her had done nothing but bored her. Which is why the girl was more than surprised to be broken out of her daze by none other than Mankanshoku. At hearing the teacher's announcement, the overly zealous no-star had eaten everything in her lunchbox and then fallen asleep in a matter of two seconds.

"She's already asleep!" stated Ryuko in a tone of shock and disbelief.

* * *

(...)

* * *

_**Meanwhile:** _

In any normal situation, a student of Honnouji would've immediately rushed to their class at the sound of the echoing military siren. Zenkichi Hitoyoshi was, in many cases, not a normal student...

"'Scuse me," the student announced to the no-stars passing him by. "Have you seen the owner of this guitar case. She has black hair with a red streak and wears a jersey!" He held up the guitar case in both hands and bounced around energetically.

"_Transfer, right...?" _whispered a passing-by No-star female student in the other's ear.

_"Looks like one. I don't think anyone would look like that in front of Ira-san."_

_"Yeah. And what's with those creepy sunglasses? There hasn't been a sun in the sky for ages. Unless, you count the Princess herself..."_

The other student nodded her head.

"Um, excuse me..." said Zenkichi, raising his hand for a response. The female students jumped in shock at how he got near them so fast without either of them even noticing. "Do you happen to know anyone who came in with this guitar case? She should happen to have one identical to mine."

The students quickly shook their heads and took a large step backwards. "W-we heard that there were g-going to be two new transfers."

"Yeah!" the other chimed in. "Since we're no-stars, we don't get much in the know of things like the richer, more powerful students. The Honnouji tribune reports only the important stuff... And I guess, um... Are you one of the rumored transfers?"

The female no-star quickly took the other by the arm and dragged her off to the side. _"Don't go around sticking your nose where it doesn't belong! The last time that happened, well... Remember that one kid Ira-san beat to a pulp just a while back?"_

"You're asking if I just transferred?" the male student cut in, again nearer to them without each one of them even realizing before it was too late.

"Uwah!" one of the girls screamed before falling down to the ground in a comical fashion.

The other picked the fallen student by the elbows and then carried her body like a surfboard. "Sorry," she said, skidding off. "We've got class so..."

"Oh, okay." Zenkichi waved them off. "Bye-"

_Class..._ Right, Zenkichi hadn't even gone to class yet. There wasn't any indication, other than the military siren, that class had begun, so the youth thought he had arrived relatively early. The hope that he was just mistaken about the siren being a makeshift bell still pervaded his mind even when he had seem the students exiting their homeroom classes. However, what he had feared was the case had proven itself to be far from fantasy... Zenkichi was so preoccupied with finding the owner of the giant red scissor blade that he had completely forgotten about his own school-life... again. It was only then that it had dawned to the transfer: That on his first day to school, he was late to class... **again! **

"Shit!" exclaimed Hitoyoshi as he began darting off to his homeroom in the hopes that he would at least be able to be able to greet his other classmates.

"Oh yeah! Where even is my homeroom?!" The student nervously lifted a binder from his suitcase and looked through the contents where his class placements were written. In his lapse of thought, the worried Zenkichi, who was now running at the speed of 15 miles per hour, could not see a certain _person _about to turn around the next corner in front of him.

The man's eyebrows twitched in shock at his noticing of the student running straight at him. If he had anytime to utter a phrase, it would have most certainly been, "What the-?"

The next thing Zenkichi knew, he had been knocked to the ground by some solid, brick like object. _But there wasn't a wall here... _thought the no-star as he rubbed his sore head and adjusted his sunglasses. All of his papers lay on the floor in a cluttered mess. But that wasn't what had caught Zenkichi's attention at the moment. The "wall" he had crashed into was casting a shadow that was several meters wide enough to classify as a small building. Yet, why would a wall cast a shadow? Did the architects miss a piece of pavement and decided to call it a day rather than fix it up? Actually, what was a wall doing here in the first place?...

Picking his head up, the first thing Zenkichi noticed was that the wall he had bumped into was not a wall at all, but a... _rather gigantic person_.  
"U-um..." the boy scratched his cheek. He honestly didn't know what to say...

* * *

/This is the first part of Chapter 1 of this crossover. Because I have a terrible case of procrastination and writer's block mixed into one, I'll be starting out with short parts and then slowly move into bigger chapters. Reviews are appreciated. If any of you have any suggestions for the story so far, please leave a review or PM me. Again, sorry that I took so long with this miniscule text. Hopefully, I will be more skilled in the near future.


	3. Chapter 1: Part Two

**Chapter 1: Two Transfers  
**

_**Part Two**_

Matoi Ryuko was the name of the first transfer student to enter Honnouji Academy on this day. "Ryuko-chan!" As Matoi exited the classroom, she immediately noticed a human-shaped projectile being flung at her. In that exact second, Matoi effortlessly dodged the attack and turned towards the object laying on the ground. It was her desk-neighbor, Mako Mankanshoku, now lying face-first into a bunch of trash bins.

"Aww... Why did you dodge?" asked Mako in a cheerful manner as Matoi and her traversed the campus grounds.

Ryuko shrugged her shoulders."It's only natural to dodge something that's flying at you."

"But I was just giving my bestie a hug!" retorted Mako.

"Your 'bestie'?" Despite her serious demeanor, the female no-star was having a difficult time holding back her laughter. The garbage can, that the other female student slid into, contained a discarded banana peel, which seemed to be permanently transfixed on the other's head.

"We're desk neighbors, so let's make sure to get along!"

"Right..." Ryuko nodded her head as they kept walking through the campus. This school was certainly larger than any of the schools she'd attended in the past. She could feel her legs getting tired from all of the walking. "How big is this place anyway?"

"Oooh... Very big! Like, a skyscraper's height!" Mako answered, positioning her arms in such a way as to model the proportions of a skyscraper. "It'd be really easy to get lost... Oh, I know! How about you and I walk to school together from now on! At least until you get the hang of where everything is..."

Ryuko let out a small chuckle. Adjusting her case, she asked, "Isn't that what we're already doing?"

The energetic brunette placed a finger to her lip and stared upwards in a bout of deep thought. "Oh yeah." Almost instantly, her gaze had caught the guitar case strapped along Ryuko's shoulders. "Oooh, Ryuko, do you play the guitar? Play it! Come on! I'll sing!"

"No that's-" Before Matoi could even react, Mankanshoku was already standing on top of her own suit case, using the discarded banana peel as a microphone.

_I sing a song of skipping town..._

_I sing a song of going to ground..._

"Calm down," responded Ryuko, a slight tinge of annoyance making itself apparent on her expression. She had to admit, Mako's antics were pretty funny and certainly a joy to behold, but there was a fine line between comedy and irritation that not even the bubbly No-star could cross.

"Okay," apologetically replied Mako as she got down from her suitcase and picked her stuff back up.

The black-haired girl let out a sigh of relief before looking towards Mankanshoku again. "Hey, tell me something... Who's the top dog in this school?"

Mako gazed at the woman curiously before answering... "Why, that's-"

And, as per usual of Mako's behavior, Ryuko was suddenly grabbed along the back and forced into a repeated bowing stance. "Watch out, Ryuko-chan! Bow! Bow!"

The girl, who was not very keen on being instantly handled by another person, would've voiced her complaints had she not seen, out of the corner of her eye, an entire line of students opposite and adjacent to her bowing in the exact same manner. _For what?_ She did not know.

"Hey, isn't anyone coming?" asked Ryuko who had adopted a crouching stance off-screen.

Mako looked towards the smoke outlining the staircase and then shook her head in confusion. "Usually, Ira-san's the first to appear. Then comes the President herself!"

"Really..." Looking towards the staircase, Ryuko witnessed two things. One was a line of cloned students standing at attention as a figure approached from the fog. The other was that particular figure walking out of the smoke...

The man to come out was a teenager with mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. On his character was a uniform quite distinct from that on all of the other dregs in the crowd. It was a long white coat with a high collar, a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder.

"Is he a big-shot?"

"Yeah, he's a three-star."

"A three-star?" Ryuko noticed the man walking past her. On his uniform, she could see three stars plastered significantly along his collar.

"Right. They're called Goku uniforms. Our uniforms are capable of giving us amazing powers, like super speed and strength. Compared to us No-star students, three-stars are at the top of the pyramid! The Student Council President, Satsuki-sama, bestows Goku uniforms on any individual she deems worthy."

"Oh..." The more Mako had elucidated the school's system, the more Ryuko had found herself becoming interested. However, the girl had not been one to let such interest distract herself from her primary objective. "So what you're saying is..." Ryuko wanted to repeat the information, just to make sure she had heard it right. "That guy over there can walk around like that because he has more stars in this school?"

Mako peered her eyes to make sure no one was looking before nodding her head. "Mhm. And our Student Council President, Satsuki Kiryuin, is the one responsible for making sure things stay this way."

"So, this Satsuki-person is the top-dog around here..."

"Yes," Mako nodded again. A bright light had shined down from the staircase. Curiously peering her head, Mako quickly gazed downwards with a fearful expression, unlike that of the girl Ryuko had temporarily known. "Speak of the devil..." Those were the words to be uttered by the brunette as nervous sweat poured down her face.

Taking this as a sign that her journey was about to become just a bit more interesting, Ryuko poked her head out of the crowd with an amused smirk.

The first thing to cross her sight was a bright and illustrious light filling a backdrop. The overbearing brightness of it had caused the transfer to wince in pain before regaining her eyesight, which she had used to position on a particular person standing in front of the light.

This person had appeared to be a female, just slightly older than Matou Ryuko. In her hand was a Japanese katana, sheathed within its scabbard. Getting a closer look, Ryuko noticed that the woman's height was nothing to laugh at. Even though it was most likely augmented by her high heels, the tallness had not failed to instill a presence of superiority among the rest of the crowd.

Other significant details could be seen in her clothing style. Rather than wearing a simple school uniform, the female's clothing had appeared to be modified into some sort of militaristic sailor uniform. It was almost like something a dictator would wear...

Disregarding her choice of dress, the woman's face had also carried many strange features. The most noticeable feature to cross into Ryuko's mind, once her eyesight had become used to the light, were the shining lady's incredibly large eyebrows. Accompanying these hairy patches were blue eyes, long and wavy black hair, and a mouth shaped into a pertinent frown.

All of these attributes, accompanied by the generally powerful aura carried by the woman, had seemed to instill a sense of bigness. A feeling that this person was born to subjugate all who would appear in her way. It was like she could annihilate 'your very existence' with nothing but a flick of her fingers. Every look she gave was like it was staring directly at someone's soul.

The students shook slightly as they kept up their bowing postures, in fear that one wrong move might get them devoured by an invisible monster. The only people who seemed to be relaxed in the woman's presence were the one-stars standing in line and that three-star who appeared as if he really didn't want to be here at the moment (but for an entirely different reason as opposed to that of the no-stars).

Having her amused smirk turn into a disgusted frown, Ryuko had known this person to be someone whom she had hated the most. Not a bully. Not a murderer. Not even a demon...

But a hypocrite.

Grabbing her guitar case, which "held her trusty weapon", the girl confidently strutted out of the crowd to face the {queen}, a serious and inquisitive frown marking her countenance.

"So I hear you're the queen bee at this school," shouted Matoi. "Satsuki Kiryuin, right? I have a question for you?"

The woman looked down upon the other with her frown unchanging.

Matoi bit her lip in frustration. All of a sudden, she was beset by a crowd of one-stars, who jumped at her with fervent anticipation. "You bitch!" yelled one of the one-stars. The girl bit her lip a second time before commandeering her case as a make-shift weapon. Ryuko smacked all of the approaching one-stars away in one full swing.

Being a delinquent had its merits... As shown here, Matoi had at least the necessary amount of fighting capacity to go against a crowd of one-star goons. However, the red-streaked girl wasn't just going to be facing crooks and hooligans. She was immediately to go up against the President of Honnouji, whose strength was not yet known to the girl.

Ryuko mulled over these facts before biting her lip a (surprisingly) third time. Perhaps she had been a bit too brash in challenging the President so directly. Nevertheless, Ryuko had already entered the lion's den. There should be _no reason_ to retreat now.

Maintaining an assured aura, Matoi opened her briefcase ever so slightly, as if performing a magic trick for Kiryuin and all of the students in attendance. In the blink of an eye, the student had taken out a long object and spun it magnificently around her arms before pointing it menacingly at the tall brunette, much to many no-star's immediate admiration. This impressive display was to be halted by one _tiny _detail however...

"Have you seen this bla-" Ryuko stopped her query the exact moment she had noticed what was in her hands. Other than the "blade" wielder and the fair lady standing atop the staircase, it took everyone else a couple of seconds to realize what had just happened.

What the transfer was about to say, before cutting herself off, was "blade". It was obvious that she was going to pull out a blade. Yet, that was not at all what she had pulled out.

"Cane?" disrupted Mako Mankanshoku, whose endless curiosity had forced the girl to peer out of the crowd. Among the commotion, she had witnessed an unamused Satsuki Kiryuin, a bemused three-star, and an extremely bewildered Ryuko Matoi.

It was, of course, a gentleman's cane that was being carried in Matoi's hand. Not some sort of impressive sword made to look like a giant scissor. (_Who could possibly be holding such a thing at **this**_ moment?)

"What the hell?!" grumbled Matoi as she gazed nervously at the cane in her hands. Was this someone's idea of a prank? Maybe, this was just a dream...

_Nope! This is reality, Ryuko._

"U-um, hold on a minute," blared the transfer as she anxiously searched through the guitar case. _What the hell are these things?_

The whole spectacle was to come to a sudden end when the sound of a sword banging on the ground had permeated from the staircase. The owner of this noise was none other than Satsuki Kiryuin, who looked down upon the whole affair with a highly annoyed frown on her expression.

Retracting her jaw ever so slightly, the woman let out a small sigh before looking down upon Ryuko as well as the crowd gathering around her. Peering straight at the guitar case, Kiryuin Satsuki began to utter the very first words that Matoi Ryuko would hear as a transfer student to Honnouji Academy.

_They went like this..._

"Is this supposed to be a joke?"


	4. Chapter 1: Part Three

**Chapter 1: Two Transfers  
**

_**Part Three**_

"Where is it, where is it?!..."

Stumbling through the guitar case ever so tirelessly, Ryuko searched and searched the seemingly endless props for what would've been her most trusted weapon. It wasn't there...

Instead, the case held various prank gear and completely unrelated gadgets. Bouquets with water compressors hidden inside, top hats which held secret hidden compartments, and... canes.

_Oh my God, more canes! _thought Ryuko as she tossed more and more of the junk into a haphazard pile. If she remembered correctly, and no one could forget common sense so easily, it was physically impossible to stuff all of this junk into a single small space. Yet, someone had managed to do just that._ But who?_

Various memories collided within Ryuko's head, pointing all the way back to today. Before she came through the entrance? No, that couldn't be it. Anything special that happened during that scene was her witnessing an idiot collapse on a flight of stairs. Then she simply went on to homeroom class where she got introduced and met Mako. The cause had to have happened some time earlier. But what could it possibly be...?

"Ryuko!" There went Mako, jumping around like usual. The girl hopped in between the crowd, somehow keeping herself and everyone else from getting out of harm's way. "Ryuko," the girl breathed tiredly as she dragged her now exhausted body through the last of the students. "You're... you forgot your citizen cane!" she shouted, clutching the walking stick in her hands.

_Citizen cane? _Ryuko's searching came to a sudden halt. Standing up, Ryuko shot the worn-out brunette a look that could only be described as a tiger's angered gazed towards a bellowing rabbit. "Did... Did you just come all the way over here to make that pun?"

_Pun? _Mako confusedly nodded her head before taking a step back. "Ah ha ha ha heh..." the girl chuckled nervously.

"That..." Ryuko's was twitching her knuckles as she desperately tried to accept everything that was happening around her.

Satsuki stood exactly at the top and curiously observed a lost Ryuko.

"That is..." Ryuko continued. "The stupidest thing I've ever heard, Mankanshoku!" she growled.

Mako fell flat on the ground. "Uwah!"

"Of all the dumb things I've ever heard, that has got to be the most lowbrow-!

_'But Miss, I was standing there the entire time.'_

Idiotic-!

_'Don't worry, Ma'am! I'll pay for the lemon she took__!'_

Completely asinine-!

_'I do my best to make others happy.'_

Just... hah... Just-

_'Food, water, shelter...'_

Ahhhhhh! Why can't I stop thinking about that idiot!?"

Mako tilted her head, slightly confused. "What idiot?"

The rest of the crowd gazed upon Ryuko's tantrum with a mix of intrigue and conscientious fear.

The green-haired male looked upon the two with a happy smirk on his countenance. _Finally, something to shake off the boredom _he thought. "Lady Satsuki!" the man yelled in a casual tone. "Can I deal with this one?"

The stone-faced Student Council President quickly turned her head. "For now, it would please me greatly if you were to confiscate that guitar case. Be sure to make an example of its owner as well." Satsuki looked down menacingly upon Ryuko. It only took the enraged girl two seconds to notice.

"Wait a minute!" the girl yelled. "Don't dismiss me 'cause I happen to have the wrong case at the wrong time. I can still beat your smug face in!"

"Oh," Satsuki smirked. "And what do you exactly plan on doing after that?"

"What?"

The woman's smirk transformed back into a deep frown as her steel gaze pierced into Ryuko's heart. "Even if you were capable of acting on your words, which I highly doubt... I do not believe that that is all you have arrived here to do. You came here looking for information, I presume? Now, I do not know what exactly you were scheming when you presented to me that horrid display, but it seems you have made more than a single grave mistake. One of which was challenging me directly..."

"But I-"

"I am not finished!" the President shouted.

Ryuko winced from the woman's sheer power. _Damn it... _she thought. _First, I lose my scissor blade, and now I'm being lectured by Lady Eyebrows here. Can my day get any worse?_

"If you desired information, then you should have simply scheduled an appointment with my trusted Disciplinary Committee Chair. Instead, you chose to disrupt school hours as well as waste my time with your foolishness. Your actions have harmed more people than your barbaric brain could fathom. You deserve everything that is coming to you... Uzu!"

"Yes, ma'am," the green-hair bowed. Looking towards Ryuko, he grinned. It had been a while since the man had a good fight. Not that he would particularly enjoy beating the crap out of this particular student. But it seemed like she could handle herself when she had disposed of those one-stars. Still, beating up a woman, no matter how strong, wasn't much his style. Especially considering that his three-star Goku Uniform could give him a superior edge in battle no matter what the circumstances. The chance of a fight was the biggest reason Uzu had fully complied with being Lady Satsuki's escort when it had looked as if Gamagori was unusually busy elsewhere. Emphasis on "unusually"...

_Shit _hastily thought Ryuko. The male was approaching her ever slowly, a feeling of supreme confidence on his exterior. He obviously was a lot tougher than those clones. While Ryuko was more keen on simply attacking the male and seeing whether her hits could knock him out or not, something was telling the transfer that such a tactic would only produce terrible results. This wasn't like the other schools she had wrecked throughout her journey.

_This is the real deal... The hornet's nest. If I don't think things through more carefully, then I'm gonna get stung._ The transfer had to think up something quickly.

"Hey, listen." The male stopped moving.

Budging her head, Ryuko gazed bewilderingly at the male. _Why's he stopping?_

The male propped his head with a self-assured smirk. "Don't get the wrong idea, I don't plan on disobeying direct orders from Lady Satsuki herself. Just hand over the case, and I'll get this over with nice and quickly, okay?" The way he finished that last sentence had felt rather flirtatious.

_Great. _The transfer was trying her best not to show a disgusted look. A romantic... Maybe she could use this to her advantage.

"Okay..." she nodded, putting the case out in front of her.

The male grinned at the transfer's submissiveness. It was easy giving them false hope and then crushing it. Of course, he had no qualms about roughening up a student (whether they be male or female). He knew when to pull his punches and when to be serious. And this was one of those times when he had to be serious. He had received a direct order from her highness. Speaking of which, he was sure that Lady Satsuki had not cared much for whether he used deception to make someone lower their guard or not. After all, it was simply for the 'good of the academy'.

"Now, just hand over that case," he leaned in, keeping a calm and carefree look throughout.

"Okay..." she said again. "You can have it!" Immediately, the male's forehead was met with a heavy bang via thrown guitar case.

In just one careless swing, the entire atmosphere had changed from suspenseful to rowdy. The crowd, which was being suppressed by the remaining one-stars, gazed upon the scene with anticipation for what would happen next.

"Why, you!" It looked as if the sudden attack had only done little to no damage. The male was quickly and miraculously recovering from the damage to his forehead.

"Tch." _Guess they don't call them three-stars for nothin'._ "Okay then... How about this?" The girl mercilessly kicked sand into the other's eyes.

"Gah!" the male screamed, covering his irritated eyes.

Ryuko gazed upon the screaming three-star with a slight feeling of guilt. Sure, it was underhanded and cruel, but there was nothing else she could've done given the circumstances. _Sorry _she seriously thought. There was a reason she needed to do this however. And standing here while this guy was recuperating would've made all of this needless pain for naught.

Immediately turning her body to face the steps, the transfer ran to the leftover canes lying on the ground, picked one up, and sprinted on top of the stairs towards Satsuki Kiryuin. Taking the cane and positioning it like one would two-hand a sword, Ryuko jumped towards a still-standing Satsuki, and in the split-second she had been in the air, asked, "Was it you who killed my fa-?"

* * *

(...)

* * *

_**While all of this was happening:**_

"Um... heh heh." _Well, this is awkward _thought the student. If there was anything Zenkichi could say to sum up his entire life, it's that he has had an effective career of bumping into people. Even so, this had to be one of the most unexpected bumping-into's Zenkichi had experienced thus far. To bump into a wall and then find out it was actually a person, no, a giant! The second transfer to attend Honnouji was not at all ready for the surprises which would soon come his way.

"You're kinda a big guy," he stated. "Ah, no, no, no... That's not what I had meant at all!" The boy began energetically making stylish poses, similar to those of a certain brunette. "Don't get me wrong. I meant that you're incredibly tall!" he pointed. "You have this certain 'bigness' about you, both physically and mentally. I'd have to say, you're certainly bigger than Hinokage Kuudou-san himself."

While the blonde continued ranting on, the giant calmly started listing down things in his disproportionally small notepad. "Mhm... yes, yes."

"Oh wait!" the boy stated, scratching his cheek out of embarrassment. "You probably don't know who that is. Well, anyway, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you, and I very much need to get to class." Zenkichi began skedaddling towards the opposite hallway when he was suddenly stopped by the appearance of a big hand. Zenkichi looked up towards the giant and sighed. "Um... You don't plan on letting me go, do you?"

The man simply kept silent, somehow writing things down on his notepad as calmly as ever despite having one hand blocking Zenkichi's way. "Listen," the boy grimaced. "I don't know who you are, but I really need to get to class. It's my first day, and I'm sure that as a fellow student, you can understand how important it is for a transfer to take his school life seriously."

Suddenly, the sound of the pen scratching the notepad had ceased. The man gave Zenkichi a look as if he had just heard a forbidden word being called out.

"Was it something I said?" the boy asked with a frown. Now that he had a better look, Zenkichi could better grasp the giant's appearance. It was that of a dark-skinned man with greased-back blonde hair, brown eyes, pierced angled ears, and noticeably thick eyebrows. His school uniform wasn't like the ones Zenkichi had witnessed previously. It was a fully white uniform with three large spikes placed on the shoulders and three black stars placed along the chest as well as three steel stars appearing on the neck.

"You're..." the man finally spoke. "A transfer?"

Zenkichi gave an expression of ignorance before gleaming. "Why, yes!" he stated. "I, sir, have come to your pleasant academy to further my educational pursuits!"

"I see..." The man began writing in his notepad again, his size somehow becoming more average.

Rather than wonder how this guy was able to do such a thing, Zenkichi flicked his forehead in relief. This school was pretty weird, even for him. On the other hand, there seemed to be some people, in this school, who could hear the word "transfer" and not have emotional heart attacks. The transfer student liked that very much.

Still not certain whether he had convinced the giant to move or not, the student stood there with a bewildered look before asking, "Do you know where my homeroom i-?"

**"SILENCE!"** The man suddenly grew ten times his size, giving the student an intimidating glare as his back banged against the ceiling. **"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO!"**

The boy took a step back, clearly shocked by the man's sudden shift in behavior. "W-what?" Zenkichi could hear the sound of lazy students falling out of their desks. Clearly, this man's booming voice was loud enough to be heard throughout the halls.

**"First off, what is your name?" **The man turned to an empty page, expressing an inquisitive scowl.

"M-me?" Zenkichi asked.

**"Mm", **the giant nodded angrily.

"Uh, let me see where my student ID is." The boy began searching through his bag. Oh wait... His ID was in his wallet. _Now, that's going to make things more difficult _he thought.

**"There is no need for that,"** the other person stated with a tense frown.

Zenkichi gave him a perplexed look.

**"All I need is a name. Student IDs have no meaning at Honnouji."**

"R-right..." he agreed with a bit of relief. _Then why do they still give them out?..._

To say that he was caught off-guard would be an understatement. Through his black shades, it only took one look for Hitoyoshi to see that this person was not screwing around.

"The name's Hitoyoshi Zenkichi," the student sighed, scratching his neck and doing everything possible to express his uncharacteristic annoyance. Small, red Kanji denoting his name had appeared on the window-sill, before it was immediately smashed by the giant's overwhelming presence.

**"Hitoyoshi Zenkichi. Honnouji transfer student." **The giant penned the words in his notepad with professional ambiance.

**"I am the Chairman for the Disciplinary Committee... IRA GAMAGORI!" **Large red letters denoting Gamagori's name had appeared behind him. The presence of the name was so powerful that the nonexistent letters had cast a large shadow over both of them.

"Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee..." The boy flinched slightly before taking a step back. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Gamagori expressed an even deeper frown then the other had witnessed in the short time they had known each other. **"Transfer Student 'Hitoyoshi Zenkichi'. You are hereby under arrest for committing various offenses against the academy as well as being a suspect for treason. Do not try to resist."**

It took the boy only two seconds to digest Gamagori's words before a "What?" could escape his mouth.

"What?"

Gamagori's frown grew even deeper.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

/Zenkichi is quite in a pickle. To be continued...


End file.
